Siempre
by dani555
Summary: Naruto sabia que nada duraba por siempre, lo entendia, lo comprendia, pero no queria creerlo. —Toda va a salir bien, mi amor, tranquila. Toda va estar bien. Vamos a salir adelante. Pero nada de lo que decia cambiaba la ralidad NXH


Hola!, este One-shot se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una cancion de sin Banderas: Maldita suerte, se que el nombre es raro, pero es hermosa, cada vez que la oigo me dan ganas de llorar.

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectivo autor, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**No dejo que mis historias sean publicadas sin mi permiso. Si ven alguna de mis historias en alguna otra pagina por favor avisenme, y recuerden... DIGANLE NO AL PLAGIO!**

* * *

Rogaba, imploraba a todas las divinidades que conocía que aquello fuera una pesadilla. Una pesadilla demasiado cruel que se pintaba ante mis ojos.

Tus ojos perlados estaban abnegados en lágrimas, mientras que los míos, desesperados buscaban algún signo de que aquel fuera sólo un sueño del cual despertaría, contigo a mi lado.

—Sé que vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes, cariño.

Solamente negaste con la cabeza, rompiendo poco a poco mis esperanzas.

—Sabes que no es así. —Me negaste, con dolor en tu voz.

Yo te miraba, sin poder evitar pensar en lo frágil y delicada que te veías, y cayendo en la mas grande de las desesperaciones al ver que nada de lo que hacia tenia resultado.

Mi mente viajo a muchos años atrás.

Aun recuerdo el momento en que te conocí. Ese día tan especial y hermoso, ya hace algunos años atrás.

_Aquel día del instituto no parecía ser especial, de hecho era un día nublado de Septiembre. El primer día de clases._

_Tú estabas en primera fila, algo lejos de mí. Era la hora de biología, y se estaban dictando las parejas que estarían para todo el año. La profesora susurro tu nombre en conjunto con el mío, jamás creí poder oír un nombre tan melodioso y hermoso como el tuyo._

_En ese momento me pareció una coincidencia, ya que llevaba ya mucho tiempo mirándote._

_—Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunte, sonriendo.— Te arriesgaras a darle tu nombre a un desconocido, quién sabe yo podría ser un psicópata —Agregue a modo de broma, mirándola fijamente._

_Tu sólo reiste y esa risa cantarina y alegre fue lo mas dulce que escuche jamás._

_—Hinata Hyuuga —Susurraste tan bajito que casi ni te oí— Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Me susurraste con voz trémula, desviando la mirada. Tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas._

_—Naruto, a secas._

_—Naruto, ¿Sabes?, es un bonito nombre —Tu voz pronunciando mi nombre fue como una melodía, me estremecí, sentí mi corazón golpear mi pecho con fuerza y miles de sensaciones se aglomeraron en la boca de mi estomago. Quería que nunca dejaras de repetirlo, quería grabar el hermoso sonido de tu voz trémula en mi mente pronunciando mi nombre con dulzura. — Y sí, me arriesgare. —Entonces, sonreíste y tus hermosas mejillas se sonrojaron._

Aquella fue la primera vez que susurraste mi nombre. Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Tus ojos estaban abnegados en lágrimas mientras me mirabas, tu rostro estaba demacrado y frío. Tan frío como una piedra, mientras que con lagrimas también en mis ojos yo acariciaba tu rostro.

—Todo se va a solucionar, tranquila. —La desesperación y el dolor en mi voz era palpable.

—No —Susurraste con dificultad.

—Vamos a salir adelante yo lo sé, tranquila mi amor, yo sé que esto se va a solucionar. —Seguía insistiendo, mientras tomaba tu mano y pequeños sollozos salían de mis labios, sin que yo lo quisiera —No me dejes, por favor. —De seguro debía dar una imagen patética, pero poco me importaba— Todo estará bien mientras te quedes a mi lado.

Tu estiraste tu mano, no sin cierto esfuerzo y acariciaste mi mejilla.

—Este es el final y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo.

Mas, sin embargo, yo no quería creerlo.

Los recuerdos quemaban en mi memoria, recordándome lo que había sido y que estaba destruido.

_Habían pasado apenas unos días, y yo estaba maravillado contigo, con tu forma de ser, con quien eras, y por como eras mientras estabas conmigo. Eras especial. Habías conseguido cautivarme en apenas unos pocos días y no necesitaba más para saber que tu eras el amor de mi vida. _

_Estábamos debajo de uno de los árboles del parque. Nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos y tú habías aceptado, después de mucha insistencia por mi parte, el salir conmigo._

_Ese día tenia planeado pedirte que fueras mi novia, no podía ni siquiera respirar de los nervios que tenia encima y las manos me sudaban. Estábamos los dos solo en una banca, yo bromeaba contigo y tu reías, regalándome aquella hermosa risa que siempre permanecería en mi memoria._

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —En cuanto lo dije te sonrojaste hasta la raíz de tu cabello y llevaste lentamente tus manos a tu boca, tapándola._

_—¿N-No es muy pronto? —Tartamudeaste desviando la mirada._

_—¿Te parece a ti que es muy pronto? —Cuestione con voz profunda, acercándome a tu rostro y acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios a sólo unos milímetros._

_—No. —Contestaste sin dejar de tartamudear. Acerque mi rostro aun mas y uní nuestros labios en un delicado beso, sentí como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo, como mi cuerpo se estremecía y como las sensaciones en mi estomago aumentaban, causándome escalofríos. Se sentía tan bien. Sin embargo, pronto nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de oxigeno._

_—Te amo —Sólo dije aquello, las palabras no eran uno de mis talentos y ella lo sabía._

_—Yo también te amo. —Ese, puedo asegurarlo fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida._

—No puedes dejarme... No quiero estar solo. Por favor. Es mi culpa, yo lo sé, pero... por favor, no te vayas, no te vayas—Te rogué, tomando tu mano ya fría. Tu permanecías impasible ante mis suplicas. Tu fino rostro de porcelana, se contrajo en una fina sonrisa, apenas curvando las comisuras de tus labios.

—Este es el final, Naruto-kun. Lo siento.

—Por, favor no te vayas, no te vayas.

La desesperación me embargo de una manera que jamás había podido imaginar. Tenía... ¡tenia que haber algo que yo pudiera hacer!, tenía, tenia... tenia que haber alguna salida, una solución. Sin embargo, nada se me ocurría y la frustración estaba volviéndome loco.

—Piensa como serán nuestros hijos, o en la mariposa, ¿recuerdas?, pero por favor, sólo no te vayas. —Tomaba tu mano. Mientras aquellos momentos felices me golpeaban con fuerza, atravesando mi pecho.

En ese momento, lo único que me quedaba eran recuerdos.

_Estábamos los dos debajo del árbol, acostados en la grama, mirándonos el uno al otro, sonriendo. De repente algo simplemente llamo tu atención y volteaste. Encima de nosotros volaba una mariposa de colores brillantes._

_—¿Sabias que algunas mariposas sólo viven un día? —Me preguntaste desviando tu atención de la mariposa durante unos segundos, tu voz, como siempre, era trémula. Yo sólo asentí— Sin embargo, antes de eso son orugas, orugas confinadas al suelo que sueñan con algún día cruzar el cielo azulado, No importa si es sólo un día, una hora, o un segundo, ellas viven y respiran para ese momento en que son libres y felices, y en que todo el mundo esta bajo sus pies. _

_"El amor es parecido ¿sabes?, las personas viven y respiran para ese momento, no importa si es sólo un día, una hora, o un segundo, vivimos para ese día y para disfrutarlo cuando llegue, no importa cuándo sea ni en dónde. El amor nos haces felices, y aunque no siempre lo sabemos, siempre estamos esperando por el amor. —Tartamudeabas, pero yo te entendía perfectamente._

_—Sí, pero, ¿sabes? Yo te voy a amar por siempre. No sólo un día o una hora o, un segundo. Siempre. —Confesé mientras veía su hermoso rostro._

_—¿Siempre?_

_—Sí, siempre_ —_Asentí, mientras besaba sus rojizos labios_

_Extendiste tu mano y la delicada mariposa se poso en tus dedos níveos._

Ya nada de eso había ahora. Acariciaste mi rostro, y yo observe mi ropa, manchada de sangre, _tu sangre, _tu parecías tan tranquila con la idea de morir, aun si yo o estaba a tu lado en ese momento.

Con infinita tristeza, comprendí cuando apenas podías respirar que ese era el final de todo.

—Adios —Me susurraste, sonriendo, mientras cerrabas los ojos por ultima vez.

Era mi culpa, si yo... no hubiera insistido en salir esa noche.

Si hubiera tenido mas cuidado, o si mis reflejos hubieran sido mas rápidos, El coche del conductor ebrio no nos hubiera chocado por atrás y el otro auto no habría chocado donde tu estabas.

Los paramédicos ya habían llegado y cargaban tu cuerpo inerte a la ambulancia, intentaron revivirte y con esperanzas yo observaba sus intentos esperando que en cualquier momento tu corazón volviera a latir y abrieras aquellos ojos perlados que tanto me extasiaban. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

—Lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada. —Me dijo uno de ellos. No era necesario que me lo dijeran, yo ya lo sabía. 

_—Hinata, ¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos?_

_—Serán hermosos mientras se parezcan a ti. —Contestaste simplemente sonriendo._

_—Yo también creo que serán hermosos, pero sólo si se parecen a ti. —Conteste riendo._

Y ahora que me dirigía al cementerio, a esperar que nos entregaran tu cuerpo, para poder enterrarlo, observe a todas las personas que lloraban, tristes, acongojadas. Sabía que ninguna otra persona estaba tan triste como yo en ese momento, y con todas mis fuerzas deseaba lanzarme por aquel acantilado, un poco más allá, pero algo me detenía, tenia que despedirme de ti.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que pude decir que eras mía y de nadie mas.

_Besaba tus labios, tu cuerpo, dejando húmedas marcas en cualquier lugar que encontrara, grabando tus curvas y tu cuerpo en mi memoria, mientras consumábamos el amor que nos teníamos. Nunca había sentido tanto placer ni tanto amor por una persona. Te observe, con tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus labios hinchados y rojos por los besos, tu cabello desparramado salvajemente en la almohada de nuestra cama y tu cuerpo perlado por el sudor debajo del mío y esa fue la imagen mas hermosa que jamás observe en mi vida. Ya no habían barreras, ya no éramos tu y yo, éramos uno solo y eso me gustaba._

_Cansados, nos recostamos erl uno junto al otro, tú te recostaste en mi pecho._

_—Te amo, y te amare por siempre._

_—¿Siempre? —Esta vez era yo quien preguntaba, sonriendo por saber la respuesta de adelantado._

_—No. —Contesto ella con una sonrisa traviesa, tomándome por sorpresa._

_—¿Qué? —Sólo eso atine a preguntar._

_—Era broma, tonto. —Dijo tomándome la mejilla y acercando nuestros rostros.— Sí, siempre. —Entonces si contesto mi pregunta._

Tu cuerpo estaba al aire libre, con un hermoso vestido blanco puesto, el mismo que pensé que usarías para nuestra boda. Aquella caja de terciopelo que llevaba en mi bolsillo pesaba como tres kilos en vez de tres gramos. La gente pasaba a despedirse, y de repente llego mi turno.

Tome tu mano y saque la caja de terciopelo de mi bolsillo. El anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante relucía

_—Sí, pero, ¿sabes? Yo te voy a amar por siempre. No sólo un día o una hora o, un segundo. Siempre. —confesé mientras veía su hermoso rostro._

_—¿Siempre?_

_—Sí, siempre_ —_Asentí, mientras besaba sus rojizos labios_

Entonces termine de ponerte el anillo y con lágrimas en los ojos pronuncie mi último adiós. A ti, la persona que mas eh amado en mi vida...

FIN

* * *

Este es mi primer Naruhina, espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan tomatazos, criticas, bombardeos (Eh, eso ultimo, como que mejor no), felicitaciones, etc.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
